Heat generating hair care appliances, such as hot air hair care appliances and hot surface hair care appliances, are commonly used for drying and/or styling hair. Particularly, hot air hair care appliances are primarily used in order to dry hair. Particularly, hot surface hair care appliances are primarily used in order to style hair. Such appliances allow treating hair upon heat. The temperature may be superior to 50° C., or even 100° C.
However, hair are sensitive to temperature and treating hair using heat generating hair care appliances may alter the structure of hair fibers and, therefore, may damage hair. Particularly, repeated treatments using a heat generating hair care appliance at regular intervals increase the risk of damaging hair.
In order to prevent and/or reduce hair damage, the user may apply hair care compositions. It is known a wide range of various hair care compositions, e.g. shampoo, hair-conditioning compositions, hairstyling compositions. However, even if these compositions may reduce in some extent hair damage, these compositions are usually not suitable for reducing hair damage induced upon treatment by heat. In some cases, such compositions may even contribute to damaging hair, when applying in conjunction with a treatment of hair using a heat generating appliance, because they comprise components degrading under high temperature.
There is a continuous need, therefore, for providing process for reducing hair damage upon treatment of hair by heat.